1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and its manufacturing method, and to a circuit board and an electronic appliance.
2. Related Art
A structure for a semiconductor device that absorbs the external force added to an external terminal (for example, a solder ball) with a resin layer formed on a semiconductor chip is being developed. In this structure, it is common to form a solder resist layer over the resin layer. Also, since a liquid material was used for forming the solder resist layer, it thickens near the rim of the resin layer, by a surface tension. Therefore, an internal stress tended to concentrate on the edge of the solder resist layer and the rim of the resin layer.
The present invention aims to suppress an effect caused by the concentration of an internal stress.